Algo importante
by Asahi-sama
Summary: Había despertado sin un brazo ni nombre y tenía la impresión de que había olvidado algo importante.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot: Algo importante**.

El lugar tenía el distintivo olor a alcohol. Estaba en una habitación de cuatro paredes blancas sin ningúna decoración o ventana. El suelo era una imitación de mosaico blanco, y no había nada alrededor con que entretenerse.

Él tenía un calor de mil infiernos. Las aspas del ventilador de techo giraban con lentitud y francamente sólo servían para volverlo loco.

Estaba recostado en una camilla de sabanas blancas. En frente estaba situado un reloj de pared por donde llevaba la cuenta de cada segundo que transcurria en ese maldito lugar. A su lado había un molesto aparato metálico que servía para monitorear sus signos vitales, mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba conectado a una sonda por donde le daban los químicos que él creía no necesitar.

El sudor perlaba su frente morena y escurría por detrás de su espalda. Hacia tanto calor que estaba seguro que su cabellera rubia estaba mojada en donde tenía contacto con la almohada.

Estaba cansado. Necesitaba estirar las articulaciones; correr; hacer ejercicio. Tenía una molesta comezón en la nariz que no se podía rascar, su cuerpo estaba entumido y le dolia el trasero. ¡Sí, le dolia el maldito trasero de tanto estar ahí!

Llevaba aproximadamente dos meses en ese hospital. Había despertado luego de estar casi quince días inconsciente según le había hecho saber una enfermera bonita, que siempre movía su cadera insinúadora cuando lo veía y le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella le dijo que había sufrido un accidente. Algo sobre que un vehículo deportivo le había atropellado cuando él había cruzado intempestivamente la calle.

La verdad es que el no tenía muchos recuerdos del dichoso accidente –« _ni de eso, ni de nada»_ –, pero francamente dudaba que el hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido. ¿O sí?

Cuando despertó fue como haber salido de un gran estanque de agua; resurgiendo de un naufragio con apenas exiguo aliento. Recobró la conciencia agitado y confundido, ante la atónita mirada de una pasante de enfermería quien al percatarse que estaba despierto lanzó la tablilla de apuntes que portaba en su mano y salió gritando por el pasillo, vociferando:— _¡Doctor...Doctor es un milagro !_

Poco tiempo después un hombre maduro de cabello plateado entró a su habitación acompañado de al menos tres enfermeros más y unas pasantes de enfermería, quienes le observaron como si fuera algún espécimen interesante, analizando sus signos vitales primeros y luego inspeccionándolo en algunas zonas vergonzosas de su cuerpo, mientras las más jóvenes soltaban risitas tontas; especialmente cuando estuvo a la vista la tonificada musculatura de su pecho.

Todo parecía normal hasta que el doctor comenzó a hacer preguntas:

— _¿Sabe porqué está aquí?_

— _No._

— _¿Dondé está su familia?_

— _No lo sé._

– _¿Qué estaba haciendo antes del accidente?_

– _¿Qué accidente?_

– _Sufrió un accidente ¿no lo recuerda?_

– _No recuerdo siquiera mi nombre._

– _No recuerda su nombre señor Uzumaki¿ nada?_

– _No, ¡¿donde está mi brazo? !_

Fue entonces como la repentina euforia por su despertar murió. Le diagnosticaron amnesia y tardaron un poco más explicándole con palabras redundantes que su extremidad derecha desafortunadamente no puedo ser rescatada del dichoso accidente.

Luego le hablaron de los múltiples casos en los que las personas que habían perdido algún brazo podían llevar una vida normal, con rehabilitación, práctica, prótesis y mucho esfuerzo.

Francamente el apasionado discurso del doctor en un intento vano de hacerle ver el lado positivo de las cosas, se prolongó más de lo que él se molestó en escuchar.

A él no le importaba ninguna de esas cosas. Había dejado de oír cuando se enteró que era un hombre tullido, sin memoria y al parecer sin seres queridos, ya que ninguna persona se había molestado por ir a buscarlo desde su accidente.

De ese mal trago ya había pasado mes y medio.

Gruñó molestó. La comezón de la nariz lo estaba matando y teniendo el brazo izquierdo movilizado por la sonda no se podía rascar. – « _Otra cosa más que ya no vas a poder hacer_ ». –Pensó con amargura

Bueno, no es que recordará que hubiera hecho algo en particular con su vida, para lamentar la falta de movilidad, pues ya se había dicho que no recordaba nada. No obstante, eso no detenía a su cuerpo para sentir la ausencia de su brazo derecho como algo ajeno y extraño. En determinado momento se lo comentó al doctor y éste simplemente le dijo que era algo común entre las personas que habían sufrido esa clase de pérdidas.

Observó el reloj enfrente de su cama percatándose que ya iban a dar las 3 de la tarde, lo que significaba que pronto sería una de sus sesiones diarias con uno de esos doctores que se decían especialistas y que lo único que lograban eran confundirlo más.

Desde que había despertado esos doctores especialistas habían tratado una serie de métodos para estimular su memoria, pero ninguno de ellos había funcionado hasta ahora.

Lo bueno es que ya no tendría que sufrir por más tiempo esas sesiones, en vista que los doctores por fin habían decidido dejarlo ir en próximos días para que continuará con su vida.

El blondo detestaba esas sesiones de estimulación de la memoria diarias, pues éstas le hacían sentir que él no funcionaba bien como cualquier ser humano, y le recordaba lo mucho que él había perdido, aunque seguía sin estar seguro de qué exactamente había perdido. En efecto lo único para lo que servían esas malditas terapias eran para aumentarle más y más esa inquietud de que realmente estaba olvidando algo importante.

La primera vez que tuvo esa inquietud estaba matando el tiempo observando por su ventana; un acto que se había hecho una rutina desde que había despertado, ya que ese hábito le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad a su jornada diaria de estar atrapado en esa camilla mientras un montón de medicos lo trataban como conejillo de indias.

Cuando de pronto tuvo a la vista una pareja de jóvenes: una hermosa chica de cabello rosado y bellos ojos color jade, acompañada de un tipo engreído de cabello negro y ojos ónix.

Ellos estaban sentados en la banca situaba enfrente del hospital, teniendo al parecer una grata conversación, cuando repentinamente el muchacho hizo que la jovencita se cubriera los ojos, al tiempo que sacaba de su espalda un conejo azul con un moño rojo en el cuello. A la chica le gustó tanto la sorpresa que se abalanzó sobre su novio con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole suaves besos en los labios.

Todo ello hizo que surgiera dentro de él una inquietud completamente nueva e incómoda. Se preguntaba si en algún lado había una persona que lo quisiera tanto como ese suertudo hombre azabache.

Probablemente no, de lo contrario ella estaría con él ése momento ¿no?

Los días que le siguieron tuvo un extraño sueño de que estaba rodeado sobre aguas de múltiples colores turquesas y rosas. Una imagen que le proporcionaba paz interior, así como le resultaba familiar. Las primeras noches simplemente soñaba con el lago, ergo conforme pasaban los días comenzó escuchar una voz suave y aterciopelada que murmuraba su nombre: – Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun...

Con su nombre murmurado por aquella dulce voz sentía que todos sus problemas se desvanecían. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo lento pero audible; sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y su rostro embozada una sonrisa que era capaz de opacar al mismísimo sol.

No acababa de comprender que significaba aquel sueño, lo único que sabía es que cuanto más tenía ese sueño, más aumentaba la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo. Algo importante.

Xxxxxxxx-

Por fin había llegado el día en el que él iba a abandonar la prisión del hospital. Estaba nervioso pues no conocía otra cosa más que el asqueroso aroma a medicina, y desconocía el mundo que se encontraba fuera, aunque todos le habían asegurado que él estaría bien y que su memoria regresaría paulatinamente.

Se sentía extraño en la ropa que le habían dado y que aseguraban era suya: una remera naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul. El conjunto se le antojaba demasiado colorido.

Luego lo cambiaría.

La recepcionista le dio un papelito con su dirección registrada en el seguro, la cual metió en su bolsillo apresuradamente, para finalmente dirigirse a las puertas de cristal de ese horrible lugar y empujarlas.

Ya estando afuera inhaló el aire fresco de la mañana, el cual hacía perfecta sintonía con el cantar de los pajarillos que volaban por ahí. Dejó experimentar la libertad de estar sin medicación y de pie, en lugar de estar postrado en una camilla, hasta que los pájaros cesaron de cantar y la sombra del sol cambio.

Luego recordó que tenía que comenzar con su vida de nuevo por lo que buscó el papelillo que le habían dado, decidiendo que era mejor iniciar en su departamento. Sacó el papel, pero entonces noto algo más.

Habia un segundo papel más viejo, seguramente de antes de su accidente.

Era una lista arrugada de las cosas que iba hacer. Curioso lo leyó y esto lo dejó paralizado.

 _" 1. Encontrarla en el lago._

 _2\. ¡Impedir que se vaya!_

 _3\. Pedirle a Hinata que sea mi esposa. "_

Si, definitivamente había olvidado algo importante...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos: El regreso.**

Las nubes blancas del cielo, hacían que soñará despierta. Desde niña solía mirar por la ventanilla e imaginaba que ella era un ave que sobrevolaba esos mismos cielos con absoluta libertad, sin nadie que le dictará normas o cosas que hacer.

Con alas creía que podía volar lejos de la presión de su familia; lejos de todas esas personas hipócritas que siempre observaban su comportamiento; lejos de una vida adinerada y auto-impuesta. Claro que siempre creyó que eso era una mera fantasía.

Sin embargo, ahora sí volaba lejos de su familia, no porque le surgieran las alas, sino porque por fin había tomado valor para hacer lo que siempre había soñado, y estaba regresado en avíon a Konoha, Japón. Lugar que fue su antiguo hogar antes de que su padre dicidiera sin consultarle que debían mudarse a Hong Kong para tomar la mesa directiva de su empresa. Eso fue hace un año.

Fue un año terrible. En la que no sólo tuvo que afrontar constantemente la mirada de decepción de su padre, cada vez que fallaba en tener el carácter propio de su apellido, sino también el rompimiento de su relación con el hombre con el que creyó compartiría el resto de su vida: Uzumaki Naruto.

Todavía recordaba ese día. Su padre le había ordenado empacar sus cosas para tomar el vuelo a Hong Kong, cosa que inmediatamente le informó a su novio y terminó en una horrible pelea telefónica.

Él le reclamó por ser tan cobarde y dejar que otra persona tomará sus desiciones. Mientras que ella se ofendió de sobremanera en parte por su falta de sensibilidad, y en otra, porque él tenía razón, solo que ella no quiso enfrentarlo. La discusión se prolongó casi una hora, terminando ambos en gritos y lágrimas, pero acordaron verse en el lago donde se conocieron para hablar las cosas antes de que ella partiera; como un último intento desesperado por salvar la relación.

Él nunca se presentó, ni contestó sus llamadas. Suponía que ya no quería verla. Eso fue el fin de los meses más hermosos de toda su vida. Y fue el inicio de un verdadero infierno.

En los doce meses que le siguieron, la mayor parte del día tenía que fungir en el puesto de Subdirectora Ejecutiva de la empresa de su padre, atendiendo reuniones, tomando desiciones y despidiendo gente, bajo el ojo crítico de Hiashi Hyūga, el cual le hacía saber a menudo su decepción por ser de tan blando corazón y carácter modesto. Por lo que constantemente se encontraba en algún lugar privado llorando su frustración por no alcanzar los estándares de su padre.

Por otra parte, en las noches sufría de insomnio y cuando dormía al fin, venía a aclamarla en los sueños como una aparición, la imagen de cierto rubio de ojos zafiro.

No fue sencillo esos días, se sentía sola y su corazón reclamaba la presencia cálida de Naruto-kun todo el tiempo. Llegando al punto de imaginarlo en alguna parte riendo o caminando en la calle o algún sitio.

Por eso preferío hundir la nariz en algún buen libro de fantasía o en los reportes de trabajo, para ya no tener que mirar a nadie, ni asociarse con nadie, ni verlo de nuevo en sus delirios.

Aún así, su masculina persona siempre estaba en su mente, incluso en sus días más ocupados no hacía falta más que una idea sencilla para recordarle.

Hinata Hyūga suspiró, mientras se inclinaba sobre su asiento de plástico duro, rememoraba el azul de sus orbes, que eran tan bellos como el cielo de su ventana.

Ella estaba en el vuelo 719, sobre el avion MRJ, el primero avíon comercial japonés construido 50 años después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con capacidad de 96 pasajeros. "Era el máximo esplendor de la ingeniería aerodinámica",–o al menos eso había dicho el vídeo introductorio al principio de su vuelo.

Llevaba la misma falda ejecutiva, camisa de lino y un saco negro que se había puesto esa misma mañana para trabajar.

Ese día cuando despertó todo indicaba que iba a ser un día normal con las preocupaciones habituales respecto a su padre, nunca imaginó que su vida daría un giro tan radical, en el momento que esté se acercó y le ordenó despedir a la señora Fuji, quién había trabajado para esa empresa desde hace 20 años, y cumplía sus 40 años de vida.

Hinata conocía personalmente a esa señora, era la única que la había tratado con sinceridad desde que había llegado a Hong Kong; dándole palabras de aliento cada que lo necesitaba, de la misma forma en que lo haría una madre, por eso al hacer la tarea que le había encomendado su padre, fue incapaz de mirar a los ojos a la señora Fuji, la cual aceptó la decisión de la empresa con dignidad y guardó todas sus cosas personales en una caja pequeña de cartón.

Antes de salir por la puerta, se hizo su tiempo para detenerse frente a la azabache. Fue omisa en sus palabras, simplemente la observó con esos ojos lagrimosos y estrujó sus manos entre las ancianas suyas en un gesto de comprensión, perdón y lástima. Sobretodo lo último.

La había decepcionado.

Ahí fue cuando se percató que estaba dejando que su padre destruyera su esencia, haciéndole cometer actos que estaban en contra de su voluntad, lastimando en ese mismo proceso a las personas que eran importantes para ella, sin obtener siquiera la aceptación o cariño del mismo.

«¿ _Valía la pena?»._

¿Qué había de sus sueños? Siempre le gustó la fotografía, ella no aspiraba a ser Directora de una compañía, sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida viajando alrededor del mundo con una cámara.

Naruto-kun también estaría muy decepcionado de ella, pues él jamás había permitido que alguien lastima a sus seres queridos, menos dejar de pelear por completar sus sueños.

Acordarse de él, le dio la fuerza que necesitaba.

Así que entró con paso firme en la oficina de su padre y renunció. Tomo inmediatamente el primer vuelo con rumbo a su hogar y adquirió una cámara fotográfica en su escala del aeropuerto de Tokyo.

De tal forma que ahí estaba viajando de regreso a su ciudad natal con el propósito de encontrarse a sí misma.

-xx

Las luces que indicaban abrocharse los cinturones de pronto se encendieron y el capitán del avión anuncio el descenso a la ciudad de Konoha.

En unos minutos tuvo a la vista los grandes pinos que rodeaban la ciudad, las montañas rocosas, los lagos cristalinos, y la mismísima ciudad de Konoha en todo su esplendor, que funcionaba el orgullo antiguo de los samuráis junto el mundo moderno.

Por lo que pensó para sí: — « _Estoy en casa_ ».

-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. No pensaba hacer esta historia con más de un solo capítulo, pensaba dejarlos malevolamente en la intriga, pero después de leer todos los comentarios y en vista de que todos los reviews me solicitaron que hiciera una segunda o tercera parte de esta historia decidí hacer este One-Shot en tres partes.

Trataré de traer la continuación lo más pronto posible


End file.
